<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aster Jackson by Angrykarin666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659614">Aster Jackson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666'>Angrykarin666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Creature Harry Potter, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Demigod Lily Evans Potter, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Legacy Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Monster Harry Potter, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Step-siblings, obviously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:50:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aster Jackson, formerly Potter, was nothing the Wizarding World or Camp Halfblood expected. Her Stepbrother Percy wasn't either. Lily was far more than a simple muggleborn witch, James was not her father, and her actual father - Asterion - raised both into fine young warriors if he says so himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asterion the Minotaur/Lily Evans Potter, Asterion the Minotaur/Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson &amp; Harry Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aster Jackson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is going to be madness from start to end and play with both canons like crazy... But I hope you all like this insanity anyways!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily was a demigoddess, a daughter of Hathor, and it showed. She was bright as the sun, a shining beacon of womanhood and joy, and strong with magic. More so than any other witch of their generation or those surrounding it.</p>
<p>As such there were certain things she expected of her husband or would not put up with from him. He’d needed to temper his darker and more violent tendencies to win her affections and keep them, and god help any who dared lie to her or trick her an any way. Lessons James should have well learned by the time they’d married, yet apparently didn’t.</p>
<p>Not if her discovery of his sterility and affair with his own best friend and cousin - just as sterile as himself - were any indication.</p>
<p>The row they’d had about that was very much justified. If James and Sirius had merely told her from the beginning she’d be their “beard” to keep their families and other snooty purebloods out of their business she’d have had no problems with this. But they hadn’t, they’d tricked her into secretly loveless marriage where she couldn’t even have the children she so desperately wanted as a child of the goddess of childbirth and motherhood.</p>
<p>The redhead had hissed like a cobra to herself as she stomped off on feet more hoof than human into the night. The brightest witch of her age stormed deep into the wilderness, far from muggles and magicals alike, and sat on a fallen tree in the form that revealed her godly heritage. It didn’t take long out of the wards and magic of the Wizarding World to draw something other to her.</p>
<p>The footsteps were slow and heavy, hooves a familiar sound to a daughter of Hathor as her own sounded much the same. Bovine ears flicked to the source of the deep breaths and steps behind her, still human face turning to take in a sight that was both intimidating and familiar. Their legs were shaped much the same, though her own were the smooth light gold of human skin while his were the brown spotted white fur of cowhide. Both of them had similar tails, ears, and horns - though her own horns were far shorter and less imposing then his were - and both had a long mane of hair left loose around their face growing from their heads; hers blood red and straight while his was black and curly, wild and wavy like the sea.</p>
<p>That was where their similarities ended. Because while Lily was curvy and on the smaller side of average height-wise, even with her added height courtesy of her bovine legs, the bull before her was muscular and massive. If she were, like her mother, a vision of all things feminine then he was masculine given form.</p>
<p>And while Lily’s face was human, save her ears and horns, the Minotaur’s face was completely bovine.</p>
<p>Green eyes scanned her visitor, cow ear flicking as she thinks. The monster’s red eyes took in her own foreign-familiar appearance as he stood at the treeline near her seat, head tilting much the same as her own was when the thing peaked by her form is curiosity rather than the hunger he associates with god-born or humans.</p>
<p>“Hello.” the redhead greets friendly and curious “I’m Lily. What’s your name, if you don’t mind my asking?”</p>
<p>“Asterion.” the bull replied, voice deep and toned with an accent Lily places as Mediterranean in origin but is otherwise unsure of. Considering the myth of The Minotaur she guesses Greek. The witch is pulled from her thoughts when the male moves to sit on the ground before her, one leg curled close to him and the other bent upright at the knee to stand quickly if needed. “What are you?”</p>
<p>Lily blinks before giggling like she hasn’t in years. “I suppose I would be quite perplexing to you, wouldn’t I? I am a child of Hathor; the ancient Egyptian goddess of motherhood, fertility, and childbirth - among other things. She actually looks more like you than myself more often than not.”</p>
<p>Asterion mulls that over a bit before shaking his head and asking “Why are you out here?” Honestly, the gods outside his own pantheon aren’t his problem - literally - so it isn’t worth any further exploration down that particular route of questioning.</p>
<p>The foreign demigoddess snorts in a way that he recognizes and finds rather cute, given her slight and more human looks, before hissing like a serpentine monster “The mortal I took as my husband betrayed my trust. I… made my displeasure known and left to collect myself before doing something I may regret, if only slightly.”</p>
<p>The minotaur laughs, deep and joyous in a way that makes Lily smile - anger forgotten. “I’ve no doubt he’d deserve more than you gave him if he’d managed to make a woman of your ilk mad.” His amusement turns to a serious tone as he asks “Cheating or some other form of deceit?”</p>
<p>“Both actually.” Lily explained, tail flicking in agitation. “He apparently tricked me into marrying him to hide his relations with another male, a fact I wouldn’t have minded really if they’d told me that rather than lied to me. The fact I’m most upset with is that not only are neither able to sire or bear children, as magically gifted can thanks to spells or rituals if not naturally, but refuse to try to have children at all.”</p>
<p>Pausing to take a deep, calming breath green eyes open to fix red sadly. “I am a demigoddess whose very domain and desire in life is to love someone, birthing and raising children with them… and they are refusing me all of those while betraying me and my trust.”</p>
<p>The brown fur that made up Asterion’s bull face made it hard to tell in the dark, but Lily thinks his face pulled into a frown. Yes, definitely a frown given his displeased tone when he replied “Your husband and his lover sound like idiots.”</p>
<p>“They are idiots.” Lily agrees, smiling at her companion that even seated towers over her. “I’d just hoped and believed they’d grown out of being this stupid years ago.”</p>
<p>As the pair’s talk turned to easier topics through the night both Lily and Asterion began to notice their amiable and curious interest in each other grow into something else, something more. The results of that meeting ended up being more than either had ever expected. For the following summer, on July 31<sup>st</sup>, Aster Lily Potter-Black was born with curly black hair, bright green eyes, and golden bronze skin.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asterion was not impressed by or happy with the Wizarding World by any stretch of the imagination. Any distance or neutrality he felt towards it and its people was strained upon his meeting and subsequent relationship with Lily, daughter of Hathor. And any remaining shred of patience he had now for the bigoted and inbred morons, all legacies of some magic or magic-adjacent deity of some sort, had vanished the moment of his mate’s death and spiriting away of his daughter by the old fool that had doomed his Lily in the first place.</p>
<p>Seeing where Albus too many names Dumbledore had squirreled Aster away after finally tracking her down only increased the minotaur’s ire.</p>
<p>Private Drive was so disgustingly mortal and maze-like that Pasiphae’s son had to resist the urge to vomit just standing here. The family his daughter was given to living here meanwhile were somehow worse, which he’d not realized could be possible until he’d met them. Made all the more baffling by the fact one of them was his late mate Lily’s half sister on her mortal side.</p>
<p>And how they’d “cared for” his helpless daughter thus far had Asterion gleefully slaughtering the family, but refusing to even consider tasting their rancid flesh as they were beyond rotten. They had kept his calf - now toddler aged after two years spent tracking her - locked inside a tiny boot cupboard under the stairs in the dark with nothing but vermin and cleaning supplies for comfort. In a house with an attic, a basement, and two bedrooms to spare where they could’ve housed her they chose <strong><b>this</b></strong> as her room?!</p>
<p>Disgusting.</p>
<p>After washing the filth’s blood from his hands Asterion had picked up his daughter, his Aster, and left Britain far behind. The necessary trip through the Labyrinth to do so as brief as possible due to the minotaur’s familiarity and distaste with his once prison. Judging by the toddler in his arms, currently a tiny almost mirror of himself in form, perking up upon their leaving she disliked the place just as much.</p>
<p>Her green eyes, just like Lily’s, glittered in excitement as she took in the New York wilderness and sunset for the first time.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Raising Aster was easily the greatest pleasure in Asterion’s long long life. The minotaur and his young sometimes calf-sometimes human-sometimes in between daughter had been looking for a place to settle for a while now, splitting their time and searching between mortal cities and ever more elusive pieces of wilderness between them. They’d spent almost a year like this now, Aster’s 4<sup>th</sup> birthday passing and family of two finally adapted to their routine, when something happened that changed everything.</p>
<p>Asterion was lounging in the shade of a park tree, keeping an ear trained on his daughter in the nearby playground full of mortal humans as he dozed. The minotaur could scent a demigod among them, a strong one at that, but honestly couldn’t be bothered to care about them at the moment. To be honest he preferred to wait until his prey was old and skilled enough to fight back before he went after them, it was unsporting otherwise.</p>
<p>Apparently the old harpy circling overhead thought otherwise.</p>
<p>The monster father had tensed the moment he sensed her approaching, watching the playground nearby as she circled like a vulture with angry red eyes. He knew she could sense him, see and sense his daughter and claim on her and the area, and was ignoring it anyway. Asterion growled a low warning as he stood on his feet, making his presence and threat all the more clear to the old crone of a bird overhead.</p>
<p>She ignored him and dived. Aiming directly to snatch Aster and her companions, a child she’d been playing with and its mother who tucked both under herself upon spotting the harpy and himself approaching. The old bird never even reached them.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Sally was nervous. When she’d brought Percy to the park she noticed early on that her son wasn’t the only thing not quite mortal there. Her baby had taken quick liking to a little girl with a riot of black curls, bright green eyes, and white furred legs and ears like a hoofed animal of some sort.</p>
<p>The clear sighted woman’s hopes that the child was some kind of satyr died when, upon being asked where her parents were, little Aster pointed to where her daddy was resting nearby.</p>
<p>The minotaur was massive even in his dozing state, over seven feet tall and well built under his spotted white fur and clothing. The bull’s head was a solid dark brown that matched the spots on his mostly bare bovine legs, with a mane of human-like black curls to match his daughter’s growing from it. And he was dressed in a red-plaid kilt, black button up, and thick grey pullover sweater that would’ve looked more at home on an old librarian than the dangerous monster sleeping in the grass under a tree at the edge of the playground.</p>
<p>Sally was struck by the fact she hadn’t noticed him at all until he’d been pointed out, the bull was hardly inconspicuous between his outfit and size. Not to mention she could she his bovine features in a way the other parents and children around them couldn’t, being immune to the mist as she was.</p>
<p>Despite his relaxed posture and less than threatening attire the single mother worried. Even as Percy and his new half-monster friend played like the other kids in the park she stayed tense at their side, eyes fixed on the minotaur at least peripherally. In doing so she was the first to notice when things went wrong.</p>
<p>The bull’s eyes snapped open, posture going from passive to alert in a blink as predatory blood red scanned the playground to fall on Aster, Percy, and herself. At first Sally thought he’d finally noticed her son, tensing when he rose to his powerful hoofed feet, only to become confused when his gaze moved to the sky. As a massive shadow swooped over her the mother realized what had awoken the minotaur, whose possessive warning growl sent shivers up her spine, and blue eyes stared horrified at the old harpy moving in to attack her son and his half-cow friend.</p>
<p>Sally didn’t think as she grabbed Percy and Aster, tucking them so they were protected by her body from the raptor-like talons aiming to grab one - if not both - of the children. The brunette gaped when, upon noticing the lack of pain despite the loud squawk and thump over her and peeking up, she saw the harpy’s talons stuck in the Minotaur’s arm. The bull letting out an angry puff of air as he stands over her and the kids and growls at the massive bird, several kids and parents seeing this scrambling away from the “rabid eagle” they saw the harpy as through the mist.</p>
<p>Eagle-eyes widened in soul-deep terror as the male monster growled and gripped her head in his hand not caught in her talons before she vanished in a crunch of bones and puff of golden dust, leaving only the talons stuck in his arm behind.</p>
<p>The minotaur had just saved her and Percy’s lives.</p>
<p>“You alright?” the voice, deep and colored with a similar yet deeper accent to her ex-lover’s, surprised Sally as she uncurled. Her freckled cheeks flushed red as she accepted his hand up, surprised at how attractive she finds his voice, and shocked further when - upon noticing her son and what he is - all he does is snort suppressing a laugh and ruffle his curly black hair with an amused “So you’re where that scent was coming from, huh? You’re cute. Almost as much as my Aster.”</p>
<p>Realizing what’s happening, as well as the fact her son can actually see the minotaur and his daughter properly now, has the mother blurting “You’re… not going to go after me or my son?”</p>
<p>The bull shrugged, bovine face oddly endearing as he rests a hand on his daughter’s head from where he’s kneeling before her and Percy as the toddler hugs him. “I don’t really kill children. It’s poor sport to hunt prey to young to run or defend itself properly. And I generally don’t bother hunting demigods unless ordered anyway.”</p>
<p>“Well, thank you.” Sally said with a smile as she ran a hand through her son’s hair to soothe them both after that scare earlier “For saving my son and I. I’m Sally Jackson and this is Percy.”</p>
<p>The minotaur stood up, his daughter resting in the crook of his uninjured arm. “Asterion of Minoa, you’ve already met my daughter Aster.”</p>
<p>After a brief moment of internal debate the clear-sighted mother asks something that will change everything. “Would you mind coming over for dinner, or at least to dress your arm?”</p>
<p>Asterion laughed, the hearty deep sound of it oddly pleasant. “This is a first for me! Sure, sounds like fun.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>